Este corazon
by Dojiz
Summary: Un songfic... unico capitulo... DracoHermione: Antepuso otras cosas a ella y ahora que lo ha dejado no sabe que hacer para recuperarla... entren lean y dejen review...


**ESTE CORAZON**

Por Dojiz

_COMO PODER RECUPERAR TU AMOR _

_COMO SACAR LA TRISTEZA DE MI CORAZON_

_MI MUNDO SOLO GIRA POR TI_

_COMO SANAR ESTE PROFUNDO DOLOR_

_SIENTO CORRER POR MIS VENAS TU RESPIRACION_

.-Mira ahí viene tu novia

.-Te dije que ya no es mi novia

.-Pues si tu lo dices

.-Mira, mejor cállate y nos vemos porque tengo examen de Runas Antiguas- dice el chico al tiempo en que se aleja por el pasillo

.-¡Oye, espérame

.-Pues muévete Weasley

Draco y Ron se habían separado en el tercer piso del castillo, Ron se dirigía a adivinación y Draco al Salón de Runas Antiguas cuando por el otro lado del pasillo se acercaba hacía él Pansy Parkinson, encontrándose en la entrada del Salón.

.-Hola guapo- dice con voz melosa

.-Pansy…

.-Parkinson, Malfoy ¿pueden hacernos el honor de tomar sus asientos para poder comenzar con el examen?- dice enérgica la Profesora Vector

.-Si profesora- contesta los dos

.-Muy bien ahora que sus compañeros nos permitirán continuar con el examen- dice Vector al tiempo que se pasea entre las filas terminando de entregar los exámenes- recuerden que esta es la primera parte de su preparación para los E. X. T. A. S. I. S. pero ello no significa que no los tomare en cuenta para su evaluación final así que por su propio bien espero no sorprender a alguien copiando. Pueden comenzar…

Y mientras la Profesora seguía paseando entre las filas…

.-Hermione- susurra Draco- ¿Cuál es la respuesta de la cinco?- Ella al escucharlo mueve ligeramente su pergamino para que él pueda copiarle

Al percatarse de eso, Pansy, quien se encuentra detrás de Draco, llama la atención del chico para que este a su vez le permita copiar.

.-¡Hey!- dice por lo bajo Pansy. Al escucharla Draco se hace a un lado

.-¡Oye, no le copies- dice Hermione; pero por desgracia en ese momento la profesora Vector se encontraba a lado de ella

.-Señorita Granger, déme su examen

.-Pero, pero profesora yo no…

.-Déme su examen y retírese- la interrumpe la profesora y Hermione humillada no le queda más remedio que obedecer

.-Señorita Parkinson- continua la Profesora Vector una vez que Hermione ha salido del salón- haga el favor de acompañar a la señorita Granger

.-Pero Profesora, era ella la que estaba copiando

.-Bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en los jardines del colegio, intentando reprimir las lágrimas de frustración que peleaban por salir…

.-¿Hermy?

.-Hola Ginny- contesta la primera

.-¿Qué te sucede, no se supone que debes estar en clase- pregunta preocupada la pelirroja

.-Tu lo has dicho se supone. Pero por la culpa de Parkinson me quitaron el examen

.-¿Qué, eso no puede ser

.-Pues ya vez que si… pero cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?

.-Esta bien, ya casi es hora de la cena¿qué tal si vamos al Gran Comedor?

.-OK.- dice Hermione y ambas chicas caminan rumbo al castillo

**

* * *

_ESTOY TAN CONECTADO A TI_**

_QUE HASTA EN MIS SUEÑOS TE VEO_

_SIN TI YO ME MUERO_

Mientras tanto en los pasillos del Castillo, los alumnos salían de su última clase para dirigirse al Gran Comedor para degustar de una merecida cena después de un largo día de trabajo, un Rubio se hace paso entre el mar de alumnos para acercarse a un pelirrojo

.-¿Nos vemos esta noche para ensayar?

.-Por supuesto Malfoy, pero espero que ya hayas terminado la canción- responde un pelirrojo

.-Ya casi, pero dame tiempo

.-Tiempo es el que no tenemos, recuerda que tocaremos en Navidad y es en menos de una semana

.-Lo se, pero la inspiración no llega

.-Pues búscala

.-Hola chicos- dice una voz tras de ellos¿estamos listos para el ensayo?

.-¿Estamos?- pregunta sorprendido Ron

.-Es cierto, no te lo dije pero he pensado que la canción se escucharía mejor en voz femenina ¿qué te parece?

.-¿Y por lo menos sabes cantar?- pregunta Ron dirigiéndose a la chica

.-Claro que se cantar- contesta Pansy enojada

.-Sinceramente no es mala idea pero yo hubiera pensado en alguien mas- dice el Pelirrojo

.-¿Así¿y como quien?- vuelve a preguntar molesta Pansy

.-Pues… talvez… tu novia Draco

.-Ya te dije que no es mi novia

.-¡Cállate Weasley¿a que hora nos vemos y en donde?- pregunta la chica a Draco ignorando al pelirrojo

.-En el Salón que se encuentra a lado de la biblioteca a las 7:30, la contraseña es "San Valentín"

.-¿"San Valentín", bueno no importa, nos vemos haya- termina Pansy mientras se aleja de loa dos chicos

**

* * *

Cuando Draco y Ron entran al Gran Comedor, en él ya se encuentran Ginny, Harry y Hermione, así que los recién llegados se acercan a la mesa de los Leones.**

.-Potter

.-Malfoy

.-Nos vemos a las 7:30 para ensayar- dice el pelirrojo al tiempo que se sienta frente a sus amigos

.-¿Y por lo menos ya terminaste la canción?

.-¿Tú también con lo mismo?. No presiones Potter- contesta el rubio que se encuentra de pie detrás de Ron

.-Bueno ya tranquilízate "Señor sensibilidad"- dice fría Hermione

.-Eso dolió- responde Draco

.-Es lo menos que te merecer- contesta Ginny

.-¿Saben que, luego nos vemos están insoportables

.-Si vete- murmura Ginny

_Y ESTE CORAZON QUE TE ROBASTE_

_CUANDO TE MARCHASTE_

_Y TE MARCHASTE CON MIS BESOS,_

_CON MIS BESOS Y CON MIS SUEÑOS_

Una vez que el Slytherin se ha ido, el trío más famoso de Hogwarts en compañía de la menor de los Weasley se quedan solos y en total silencio.

.-¿Por qué tan serios?- pregunta Ron –¿No me digas que es por tú examen de Runas?

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-Me lo dijo Draco de camino aquí- responde el chico- Además yo pienso que no es para tanto

.-¿Qué no es para tanto Weasley¿Sabes lo que significa que me hayan suspendido un examen, quedara asentado en mi expediente de forma permanente y todo por culpa de esa… de esa… Parkinson…

.-¡Calmante Granger!… y hablando de ella¿a que no sabes Harry?

.-¿Qué?

.-Que ella se integra a la banda

.-¿No juegues?- responde el moreno

.-¿Acaso sabe cantar?- pregunta Ginny

.-Es lo mismo que le pregunte hermanita y según ella si

.-Lo único que me faltaba- dice Hermione

En ese momento, Ron iba a responder al comentario de su trigueña amiga pero Harry se le adelanta.

.-Pequeña, cuenta hasta diez y tranquilízate- dice Harry -no niego que Parkinson hizo mal pero tienes que aceptar que tú también te equivocaste al permitirle copiar a Malfoy

Hermione lo mira por un momento para después suspirar y decir:

.-Talvez tengas razón… pero…

.-Nada de peros señorita- la interrumpe Harry, al tiempo que pasa un brazo por los hombros de la chica y la atrae hacia él- mira es la primera vez que tienes un problema similar, habla con Vector y quizá puedas arreglar algo

.-Si, eso haré, gracias Harry, no se que haría sin ti- le contesta la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla

Después de esta plática los chicos siguieron cenando y hablando de trivialidades; sin embargo ninguno de los Gryffindors se dio cuenta de que una quinta persona esta viendo lo que ocurría desde su mesa.

Esa persona abandona el Gran Comedor en solitario y con un andar cabizbajo. ¿Que le sucedía, nadie lo sabe… y a pesar de tener tan buenos amigos es un ser solitario y reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos. La única que lo conocía realmente y lo entendía era ella, pero él mismo la había alejado de su lado… y ahora no sabía que hacer para recuperarla. Pues pensaba que no le importaría tanto su separación pero al verla a la lado de uno de sus mejores amigos le había incomodado bastante…

**

* * *

_Y ESTE CORAZON ESTA LATIENDO_**

_CADA VEZ MÁS LENTO_

_Y ESTOY SINTIENDO EN MIS ADENTROS_

_COMO EL FUEGO NO SE APAGO_

Draco ya se encontraba en el Salón donde ensayaban, tratando de terminar la canción que presentarían en el festival de Navidad, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre y una chica aparece por ella.

.-Oh, Perdón no sabia que estabas aquí- dice la chica al ver a Draco

.-No te preocupes¿sabes? no muerdo- le contesta, y ella solo sonríe- …oye quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso hace rato

.-No te preocupes, Harry me aconsejo hablar con la profesora Vector

.-¿Y que paso?- pregunta con amargura después de escuchar el nombre del moreno

.-Me permitirá repetir el examen

.-Me alegro por ti

.-Si claro, gracias, Harry no ha llegado ¿verdad, pregunta al tiempo que da un rápido vistazo por el lugar

.-No¿para que lo quieres?

.-Para nada en especial…- después de un incomodo silencio- bueno mejor me voy ya lo veré en nuestra sala común- dice al tiempo que da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida

.-Espera… Hermione…- al escuchar su nombre da la vuelta y mira al chico- … yo… bueno, yo solo quería decirte que….no, nada olvídalo…

.-Como quiera, adiós- responde triste Hermione y se va

Una vez que se queda solo él se pregunta por que no pudo decírselo, decirle que lo perdone… que vuelva con él… que aún la ama… que la ama más que a su propia vida…

.-¿Por qué es tan difícil?

.-¿Qué es difícil?…ah! ya se, la canción ¿verdad?- dice una voz

.-Me asustas idiota- contesta sobresaltado el rubio

.-Así tendrás la conciencia

.-Ya cállate Potter

.-¿Tan temprano y ya peleando, ni siquiera hemos empezado a ensayar- dice Ron quien entra acompañado de Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Pansy Parkinson

.-Lo mejor será que comencemos, no tenemos toda la noche- dice Terry dirigiéndose a los teclados y comienza a afinarlos mientras los demás hacen lo mismo

.-Draco¿me muestras la canción?- pregunta Pansy

.- Claro toma- le responde Malfoy acercándole unos pergaminos- aunque todavía no la termino

.-Pues no esta mal- contesta ella echándole un rápido vistazo

.-Pues comencemos- dice Ron, quien se encontraba en la batería- uno…dos… uno…dos… tres…

"…_Como calmar esta profunda obsesión_

_como le explico a mi alma que se termino_

_Me estoy volviendo loco por ti_

_que hasta en mis sueños te veo_

_sin ti yo me muero…"_

Después de un rato…

.-Draco a este paso nunca vamos a terminar- dice Terry

.-Lo mejor será que lo dejemos hasta aquí- dice Harry quitándose la guitarra y dejándola a un lado- y tu Parkinson, por favor, ensaya la canción

.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta molesta

.-Lo que escuchaste, no llevas el ritmo y para colmo desafinas

.-Si no te gusta, me voy

.-Por mi no te detengas- le dice Harry desafiante

.-Pues adiós, haber quien quiere cantar su estúpida canción- dice Pansy saliendo estrepitosamente del Salón

.-La hiciste buena Potter ¿y ahora quien cantara?- dice Draco

.-La verdad es que canta pésimo, no tiene oído- comenta Ron

.-Además la letra, como que se escuchaba mejor cuando tu la cantas Malfoy- dice Justin

.-Quizá tengan razón¿saben que, nos vemos mañana- dice Draco y sale por la puerta

**

* * *

Una vez terminado el ensayo, Harry y Ron se dirigen hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, una vez que llegan y dan la contraseña "Zonko" entran y en la Sala Común se encuentran a Hermione, como siempre leyendo, pero al escuchar que el retrato ser abre, levanta la cabeza y les sonríe a sus amigos.**

.-¿Tan pronto acabaron?- pregunta al tiempo que consulta su reloj y se da cuenta que no son más de las 10:00 de la noche

.-Si, Draco aun no termina la canción y para colmo Harry corrió a nuestra cantante

.-¿De verdad?- pregunta ella sorprendida

.-Si, que te cuente él, yo me estoy muerto de cansancio, buenas noches- dice Ron al tiempo que se dirige a las escaleras que dan a los dormitorios de los chicos

.-Haber, cuéntame- dice la chica

.-Es que la hubieras escuchado- dice Harry al tiempo que se acomoda en un sillón frente a donde su amiga se encuentra sentada y se echa para atrás quitándose las gafas para descansar la vista- no tiene oído, además la canción como que queda mejor en voz de Malfoy

.-¿En serio, tan mal canta?- le pregunta Hermione quien se levanta y se coloca detrás de Harry y le da un masaje a su amigo

.-Horrible- contesta- mmmm que rico, gracias, ya me hacia falta- dice al tiempo que abre los ojos y se cruza con los de su amiga- ¿qué tienes?

.-¿Yo?- pregunta sorprendida- nada

.-No es cierto, te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que significa esa mirada- le dice Harry al tiempo que la toma de la mano y la atrae hacia él

Hermione queda de pie frente al sillón donde se encuentra Harry, ambos tomados de las manos.

.-¿Tan transparente soy?- pregunta ella

.-Para quienes te conocen tan bien como yo, sí- le contesta él- y bien ¿me dirás que sucede?

.-Es Draco- dice ella en un susurro

.-¿Y ahora que te hizo?

.-Más bien, es lo que no hizo…- Harry la mira con cara de interrogación- lo que sucede es que me dolió mucho que él no digiera nada cuando me quitaron el examen de Runas

.-¿Todavía con eso?

.-No es porque me quitaran el examen, de hecho la Profesora Vector me permitirá repetir el examen

.-¡Oye, es genial!- le responde Harry, se levanta y la abraza y después de unos minutos se separan y le pregunta:- entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

.-Que a Draco pareció no importarle- contesta triste

.-Lo sigues queriendo ¿verdad?

.-Te mentiría si te digiera que no… pero él ya no siente nada por mi

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-Hace un rato fui a buscarte al Salón donde ensayan

.-¿En serio?

.-¿Draco no te lo dijo?- él niega con la cabeza- bueno el caso es que lo sentí muy indiferente conmigo, además esta que le pidió a Parkinson que se uniera a su banda y no a mi

.-Bueno eso es cierto, la verdad es que tú cantas mucho mejor que ella- dice Harry al tiempo que la atrae hacia él y le da un gran abrazo de oso

.-Gracias- le responde la castaña correspondiéndole al abrazo- pero ya es tarde y lo mejor será que nos vallamos a dormir

.-Si, tienes razón, que descanses- y le da un beso en la mejilla

.-Tu también

**

* * *

Una vez en su habitación Hermione ya se encuentra en su cama y antes de dormir toma su diario dispuesta a contarle lo que le sucedió ese día, cuado de prono entre sus hojas cae una fotografía. La chica la toma y la mira por un momento: en ella se puede ver a una pareja sonriendo…**

.-Draco…- murmura

La da la vuelta y sonríe melancólicamente al leer la dedicatoria que el rubio le escribiera

_ Mi amor: _

_Gracias por lo que me haces sentir_

_Gracias por hacerme dar cuenta _

_De que las nubes pasan por tus ojos_

_Te amo_

_Draco _

**

* * *

_Y ESTE CORAZON QUE TE ROBASTE_**

_CUANDO TE MARCHASTE_

_Y TE MARCHASTE CON MIS BESOS_

_CON MIS BESOS Y MIS SUEÑOS_

La noche hace mucho que ya había caído sobre Hogwarts y mientras la mayoría del colegio se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, un rubio Slytherin estaba tendido sobre su cama boca arriba meditando.

**_FLASH BACK_**

**Dos meses atrás**

Dos chicos paseaban por los invernaderos del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts y esto no sería nada raro si no fuera porque estas dos personas pertenecían a dos casa rivales: ella a Gryffindor y él a Slytherin. Y aunque ya llevaban más de 5 meses juntos, sus compañeros aún no se acostumbraban causando todo tipo de murmuraciones a su paso.

.-¿De que querías hablar?- pregunta él rompiendo el incomodo silencio

.-Draco… yo…- comienza ella nerviosa- …yo aún te quiero pero ya no puedo soportarlo más…

.-¿A que te refieres?- la interrumpe él

.-Sabes que siempre te he apoyado en todo y que lo seguiría haciendo pero esto se sale de mis manos, así que lo mejor será que terminemos

.-No… no es cierto…pero ¿por qué?

.-Es lo mejor, tú ya no tienes tiempo para mí, la música te absorbe demasiado. Al principio me agradaba escucharte y verte ensayar¡era divertido, pero ya no…ya no puedo… lo siento…

.-Yo nunca te mentí, sabes que la música es mi pasión

.-Lo se, y por lo mismo siempre te apoye, yo era feliz si tu lo eras. Pero llego un momento en el cual yo pase a segundo plano y ya puedo más- se queda callada- de verdad lo siento pero todo tiene un limite y yo ya llegue al mi

.-Pero yo te amo

.-Y yo a ti…

.-¿Entonces, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, acaso ¿quieres que deje mi música, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa…

.-¡No, nunca te pediría algo así, no soy tan egoísta además tarde o temprano terminarías reprochándomelo, no Draco…

.-Pero…

.No lo hagas más difícil, adiós- termina la chica alejándose de él y dejándolo solo.

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Suspiro

Es lo único que se escucha… ¿Cómo fue tan tonto para haberla dejado ir, y ahora se preguntaba si aun podría recuperarla, después de todo alguna vez lo había amado...

.-Solo hay una forma de saberlo- dice el en voz alta- después de todo no tengo nada que perder

**

* * *

Al día siguiente**

.-Muy bien aquí esta… la termine- es lo primero que dice Draco cuando entra al salón

.-¿De que hablas?- pregunta Justin

.-De la canción

.-¿La terminaste?

.-¿Qué no oíste Weasley?

.-Pues esto si que es un milagro…- dice Harry al tiempo que le arrebata al pergamino y le da un vistazo- …vaya, no quedo tan mal

.-A ver- dice Terry- wow te quedo muy bien- continua después de leerla

.-Muy bien, pues comencemos

Luego de un par de horas el ensayo ha concluido y por las caras de los integrante, al parecer les fue muy bien.

.-Bueno chicos, esto es todo

Clap, clap, clap… se escucha de pronto…

.-Ginny- dice Terry

.-Hola chicos- responde la mencionada desde la entrada

.-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?- pregunta Justin

.-Lo suficiente como para decirles que si tocan en el festival como lo acaban de hacer seguro que serán un éxito- responde la pelirroja

.-No podríamos esperar menos hermanita- dice Ron- después de todo somos los mejores

.-Que modesto Weasley

.-No molestes Boot

.-Ya no pelen, pero si les soy sincera lo mejor de todo es la canción, de verdad que me llego, es muy linda Draco, felicidades

.-Gracias Ginny

.-Bueno vallamos a descansar, ya que mañana nos espera un largo día- dice Harry

**

* * *

22 de Diciembre**

Durante toda la mañana, Hermione ha ido de un lado a otro con la única finalidad de asegurarse que todo se encuentre en orden para el comienzo del 1er Festival de Navidad celebrado en Hogwarts.

.-¡No, Colín, Dean ese cartel un poco más al centro por favor. Perfecto ahí esta bien- dice Hermione

.-"Sortilegios Weasley" a tus ordenes- dice Fred quien esta detrás de Hermione

.-¡Ahhh!- grita- Fred! me asustaste- dice al tiempo que se voltea

.-No es para tanto, mejor dinos ¿dónde ponemos esto?- dice George

.-Déjenlo en la bodega- contesta- y por su bien espero que no sea ninguna de sus bromas

.-Por dios Hermy, somos incapaces- contesta George

.-Solo es lo que nos pediste- completa Fred

.-Bien, pese a mi juicio confiare en ustedes- termina la chica al tiempo que los señala- bueno los dejo aún falta perfeccionar algunos detalles, nos vemos al rato- se despide

_Y ESTE CORAZON ESTA LATIENDO_

_CADA VEZ MÁS LENTO_

_Y ESTOY SINTIENDO EN MIS ADENTROS_

_COMO EL FUEGO NO SE APAGO_

_SIGUE ARDIENDO_

_MIENTRAS EXISTA EL AMOR_

_NO SE APAGO EL AMOR_

**

* * *

Así transcurre toda la mañana y en punto de las 15:00 horas todo esta listo y ya reunido todo el Colegio en torno al Campo de Quidditch y el Profesor Dumbledore inaugurará dicho festival.**

.-Muy bien jóvenes, me alegra que todos nos encontremos reunidos en este día, espero que lo disfruten y pasen un rato agradable. Y sin más preámbulos doy por iniciado el 1er Festival de Navidad y espero que a partir de ahora se convierta en tradición. Por último solicito un aplauso a la Señorita Granger, que ha sido la organizadora del presente evento- y en ese momento todo el lugar se llena de aplausos hacia Hermione quien apenada sube al escenario

Una vez que el director termina su breve pero caluroso discurso, los alumnos se dispersan por el Campo de Quidditch dispuestos a pasar una agradable tarde. En eso un chico se acerca a Hermione

.-¡Hola!- le dice él llegando por detrás y tapándole los ojos

.-¡Harry!- le contesta ella al reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo

.-Déjame felicitarte pequeña- continua Harry, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente- el festival te quedo genial

.-Gracias- le responde ella

.-Vamos a bailar- le dice él jalándola de un brazo y arrastrándola a la pista de baile

.-¿Desde cuando sabes bailar?- le pregunta ella

.-¿Quién dice que se, para eso estas tú, para enseñarme- ríe él

El festival transcurre con tranquilidad hasta que llega su fin, y aunque muchos no quieren que eso suceda ya que se están divirtiendo de lo lindo, todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar.

.-Profesores, compañeros y amigos- dice una chica por el micrófono- es hora de cerrar este maravilloso festival por lo tanto sin más preámbulo los dejo con Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Terry Boot y Justin Finch-Fletchley, integrantes de **_Cobalt Blue,_ **recibámoslos con un fuerte aplauso

.-Gracias- responde Draco una vez que los cinco chicos han subido al escenario- esta canción va dedicada a una persona muy especial- continua él chico- es para ti Hermy…

"…_Y este corazón_

_que te robaste_

_cuando te marchaste_

_y te marchaste _

_con mis besos,_

_con mis besos_

_y con mis sueños_

_Y este corazón_

_esta latiendo_

_cada vez _

_más lento_

_y estoy sintiendo _

_en mis adentros_

_como el fuego_

_no se apago…"_

Una vez que los chicos terminan de tocar, Draco vuelve a tomar el micrófono y se dirige nuevamente a Hermione, quien durante toda la canción se quedo mirándolo embelesada, dándose cuenta en ese momento que él la sigue amando tanto como ella a él.

.-Hermy, perdóname, te amo más que a mi propia vida, por favor vuelve conmigo- le dice el Slytherin al tiempo que la invita a subir al escenario

Todos voltean a verla, y ella no sabe que hacer pues no se esperaba una declaración así y menos frente a todo el Colegio.

.-Vamos¿qué esperas?- la ánima Harry

.-Aja…- es lo único que logra articular la chica mientras su amigo la empuja hacia donde se encuentra el rubio enamorado y una vez arriba- yo también te amo Draco y claro que quiero volver contigo- dice al tiempo que lo besa tiernamente

Después de separarse el la mira directamente a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos le pregunta:

.-¿Sabes lo que veo ahora?

.-No¿Qué?

.-Veo la ternura, la belleza, la sensibilidad…

.-¿Y qué mas?

.-Que las nubes pasan por tus ojos… te amo

.-Te amo

Y mientras ambos chicos siguen besándose frente a todo el Colegios y éste a su vez aplaudiéndoles, los gemelos liberan lo que guardaron por la mañana en las bodegas, sorprendiendo a todos con unos maravillosos juegos artificiales que cierran con broche de oro tan maravillo día.

**FIN **

_**Mis notas**_

_¿Qué les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, por que yo disfrute en demasía escribiéndolo, me base en la vida de una amiga pues le paso algo similar… creo que no me quedo tan mal ¿o si? aunque debo reconocer que es la primera vez que escribo un Draco-Hermione pues no debo negar que es una de mis parejas favoritas pero máxima siempre será Harry-Hermione._

_La canción es "Este Corazón" de RBD_

_Por otro lado quiero aprovechar para desearles una feliz navidad (aunque atrasada) y prospero año nuevo 2006, y que de todos sus deseos se vean realizados._

_No olviden que esta época es para pasarla en compañía de familiares y amigos pero no olvidemos que hay que gente que no tiene a nadie o nada por que celebrar así que no seamos tan egoístas y dediquemos un minuto de nuestra vida para elevar una pequeña oración por aquellos que mas lo necesitan_

_Bueno después de este pequeño discurso solo les digo dejen reviews o escríbanme a y dense una vuelta por:_

_El Secreto de Harry Potter y Un nuevo Comienzo_

_Hasta muy pronto_

_Dojíz_


End file.
